1. Field of the Invention
This relates generally to apparatus for generating electricity and, more particularly, to a generator of electricity which utilizes solar heated air to power a turbine which in turn drives an electrical generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the current energy crisis, great emphasis is being placed on alternate sources of energy. Solar energy is one such alternate. For example, solar hot water heaters are becoming more and more popular; however, there is a continuing effort to develop simple and efficient solar powered electrical generators.
One of the problems encountered when attempts are made to convert solar energy directly to electrical energy is that the real-time solar forces developed are generally small; too small to efficiently cause rotation of a flywheel coupled onto the shaft of a standard electrical generator.